pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gogey
Furst. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:41, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :!!!!!! Hax Gogey 13:33, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::Go make sense on my talk page, please. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 14:05, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::Why am I "God" and "o great one"? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 14:52, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::because you suck. Godliest>st00pid god. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:56, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I shall smite thee for thy cursed words. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:14, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Osnap. And in response to "Why am I "God" and "o great one"?", because you touch yourself at night. :::::::Learn to sign comments, Gogey. v_v And osnap is my word. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:29, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Wait a minute... if you touch yourself at night you're God? <.< >.> [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:32, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::WANKER ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:33, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Yes. And yeah, just forgot to sign there. Sorry, was running flags and alt tabbing. Gogey 15:42, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::oic. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:50, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ign is wut? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:26, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :Generally ill pvp on Lolzomg Gogey (Great name, eh? :P), but I have enough skills unlocked to run most builds pretty well :O Gogey 11:12, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::kk. Add Dancing With Nature. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:14, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::added. Gogey 16:20, 15 April 2008 (EDT) I herded that you wub me <3 --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:45, 25 April 2008 (EDT) : I do <3<3<3<3<3<3 Gogey 11:50, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::<3<3<3 --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:10, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::FAIL. LEARN2SIGN. Gogey 12:09, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::<3<3<3 --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:10, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::YOURE DOING IT WRONG Gogey 12:11, 25 April 2008 (EDT) so i herd sum1 sed wub!? <3 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:49, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :COMPANION CUBE TO THE RESCUE! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:50, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::no. Gogey 17:53, 30 April 2008 (EDT) sorry for that gogey. i'm pretty new to posting builds and such.My Name Is Fuz 19:05, 16 May 2008 (EDT) My talk page(s) Get off of them Ojamo 20:50, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :Shitty builds. Don't post them. Gogey 09:04, 17 May 2008 (EDT) ::asshole. stop being one. Ojamo 12:53, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :::Reasons to be one. Stop giving them to me. Gogey 13:30, 17 May 2008 (EDT) ::::What i did. 4 srs, what did i do to make you be an asshole? (Besides on this page, i know im being a dick on this page.) Ojamo 13:34, 17 May 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk:Mgrinshpon&diff=prev&oldid=537495 Not acceptable. Don't do it again. -- Armond Warblade 21:32, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :NO U!!!! Gogey 21:34, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :: lol .. bad move :p [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''talk'' 06:33, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::NO U!!!! Gogey 09:16, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::: O_o i feel baed now... *sings TOO MUH BRUH TOO MUH BRUUH*okay i feel better now :) u [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''talk'' 13:46, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Hai. |Intemet Internet| 11:39, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :Wharrgarbl ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:47, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::WHARRGARBL Gogey 19:42, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::Wharrgarbl --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:53, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :P Ill take most that stuff btw <3 —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:21, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Check the talk page and reconsider Fox007 16:00, 22 June 2008 (EDT) come online <3 —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:48, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :Did i just said that :D Fox007 04:19, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::Wut? Gogey 12:33, 23 June 2008 (EDT) Your talk page Iz pop-u-lar naow. -- Come visit :!!!! A WINRAR IS U! Gogey 23:49, 28 June 2008 (EDT) You want it... NOW!!!! Add it to your user page fast! I'll stop posting this now. But still: add it to your user page for new hawt ideas almost every DAY! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:24, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :A good way to get your talk page more popular is being overly active and responding to all messages on it xD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:26, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::Too boring. Gogey 10:58, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::Nah. Not if your other options are all worse ;) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:02, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Griefing "Freestyle Street Basketball Online" is my other choice, and its endlessly entertaining :D Gogey 12:14, 9 July 2008 (EDT) User:Guild of Deals/SSBB/Gaming Archive come join --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:55, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :Editing page as im typing this :P Wanna go wifi after I finish it? :D --Gogey 18:56, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::sure, but first im brawling vs Lann. after that we can give it a go, ok? :D --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:58, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::SURE BUT WHY THE FUCK IS THE UPLOAD PAGE SAYING MY IMAGE FORMAT IS "." FUCKING GAAAJKGDJKASB Gogey 18:59, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Ill be on, my friend code is on the page. Gogey 19:17, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::::k adding u now --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:45, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::FARUCON FARUCON FARUCON FARUCON FARUCON FARUCON FARUCON PAAAAAAAAAAANCH Gogey 20:35, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::U WON A RIDE ON MY TANK!!! :D --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:43, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Your talk is missing action. Hasn't had a comment in forever. I just used the defibrillator on this page. Go me. 17:25, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :U R MY HERO. Hows GW, havent played in months :X Gogey 00:10, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::I haven't been playing GW very actively. Gimme your IGN, when you do decide to play again, we'll pwn anything everything, keke? 15:40, 6 October 2008 (EDT) :::Uhhhh I dont remember whats what but Rofl Gogey is one of em :X Gogey 18:30, 6 October 2008 (EDT) ::::I'll add you eventually, if I manage to remember. I hope you have a pve rit, because we're gonna make mobs blow up. 15:38, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Its level 3, does that count? Gogey 21:56, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::That won't work. Do you have a character with GDW? 15:40, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Uhhhhhhhhhhh i dont think so, i dont really pve much. lmao im horrible :] Gogey 19:46, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::We'll, I'll help you get GDW on some character. Then, we'll make mobs blow up. Sounds gewd? 15:54, 9 October 2008 (EDT)